The Player
by GeekMonster9
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is Naruto's bestfriend and the biggest playboy in town. What happens when Naruto's long time crush is arranged to marry Sasuke Uchiha, the player? Will there be friendship break-ups and divorces? #SasuSaku #NaruSaku
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_Plot Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are best friendsbut they both resemble different characteristics. Sasuke is the biggest playboy in Konoha whereas Naruto is the complete opposite. He doesn't play with people's feelings unlike Sasuke. But what happens when Naruto's Long time crush is arranged to marry Sasuke? Will there be friendship break-ups and divorces?_

* * *

He was everyone's attention. That emo-haired youth. When the sun came up, he would go to his university and capture everyone's attention. He would melt the hearts of the ladies in just one sentence. The other boys of the university were nothing compared to him. His temperature was higher than the sun itself. He was the dream of every girl. This young youth was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Don't think that this Uchiha manwhore was friendless. He has a bestfriend, the one whom he could always count on. His name was Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. This blond-haired youth was the complete opposite of Sasuke. The main fact was that, at first he wasn't a manwhore and second of all, he deeply understood and cared about people's feelings and emotions. The qualities which Naruto had were never seen in Sasuke. Sasuke was selfish, flirtatious, dominating and broke a thousand hearts in one day, yet he was never hated. He was still loved by all the girls. God knows how the hell these guys became such soul mates even though they both were the complete opposite from each other.

* * *

The sun revealed itself from the foamy clouds. It was Monday, the starting of the daily universities. Sasuke woke up, dressed himself in a midnight blue shirt and jeans, perfumed himself in Calvin Klein's summer '1 perfume, took his bagpack and slung it around his shoulders then headed to the breakfast table downstairs. He was greeted by his parents in a gloomy expression which made him a bit confused. There was a problem in the Uchiha household and he understood it. He sat for the breakfast and smiled at his parents, who were already sitting and eying his every movement. He didn't get why. At one point, his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, was about to say something but was stopped by his father, Fugaku Uchiha, he shook his head at her. As if the sign languages would only be understood by the couples themselves, but it clearly stated Sasuke that they were having a problem. He tried to know it anyway.

"Um…Mom, dad? What's wrong? You people are behaving quite strange today." Said Sasuke.  
"Son, why not we discuss about it after you come home?" Said Fugaku.  
"But why not now?" He argued back.  
"Okay then." His father took a deep breath and continued, "We are getting you married. Come home and we would discuss further about who is going to be your life-partner." With that, he finished.

Sasuke was shocked. Too much shocked to move. The word 'Marry' sent him an unusual feeling. Not that he was scared. It was that, he wasn't a type to go marrying and stuff. He planned to stay unmarried and live his life being a model to the people, especially girls. A maid brought the breakfast and Mikoto helped her in serving the breakfast to him. Mikoto smiled sweetly at him, as if trying to wake him up from the sudden shock. Without a word, Sasuke finished his breakfast. He wanted to react right away, but he knew he couldn't. He had to stay as calm as possible towards this matter. Then he headed towards the parking lot to get his car and drive himself to the Konoha International University.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! I am done here. The next chapter would be uploaded the next week. There characters like Naruto and Sakura would be included. Meanwhile, stay well and goodbye! :D **


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Sakura Haruno

**Chapter 1: Enter Sakura Haruno. **

**Chapter summary: The last thing she said was," Please, please don't! Please don't hurt me!...**

* * *

She walked past them. Her pink hair dancing gracefully as she took steps towards the university. Her skin glowed and glittered in the morning light. Eyes were thrown at her. She was everyone's. Both admiring and lusty gazes were thrown. She was Sakura Haruno, one of the top graders of Konoha International University.

But there was more to it than being a top grader. She wasn't a slutty type lass and a playgirl. She wasn't a nerd as well. She was the best in everything, including Art, Music, Dance, Sports and Cooking. She was kind and gentle and she hated the fact of people breaking trusts of each other. She hated playboys and manwhores like hell! She thought that they were lifeless beings who were born to destroy others. Overall, she was perfect.

As she entered the university, some girls started whispering amongst themselves like, "Look at that bitch!", " Her slutty level is 100%!", while some whispered," Wow! She is so beautiful!"," That explains it all. She is a pure daughter of Aphrodite!". The guys put lusty eyes on her. As if raping her mentally and she noticed that. She sighed and mumbled to herselves,"People…." She checked the watch only to see that it was 9 am. The classes commenced at 10:30 am so, it was too early. She then went upstairs, kept her bag in front of her seat and went downstairs, to roam around the corridors and hallways.

* * *

Sasuke entered the front gates of the university. He was surrounded by a bunch of fangirls as he entered the building. Some fainted when he kissed their cheeks. He was given loving, yet lusty glances by most of the ladies, including female teachers. His scent drove them mad. The girls started fanning themselves as he passed by. He was wearing a white plain shirt, buttoned up to his chest and showing a bit of his well-toned chest and neck. He was wearing shades. His attire of the day made him look so hot and classy. He greeted them with a smooth voice and he was smirking, "Good morning kittens." The girl started squealing and seeking attention from him. They started saying,"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Marry me!"," Sasuke you're so hot!","Give me a chance!" and all those lovey dovey stuffs. He only replyed back with his sexy smirk. He was very successful indeed.

When it was 10:25 am, Sasuke and Naruto entered the enormous classroom and headed towards the 'seat arrangement' board. For every session of 6 months, each and every student's seats were changed by the authority. The girls hoped for Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki,Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga and Gaara to be their partner whereas the guys hoped for Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Ten Ten and Temeri.

But this time the luck was a total magical one! The girls and guys all went down. Sasuke got to seat with Sakura, Naruto got Hinata, Neji got Ten Ten, Shikamaru got Ino and Gaara got Temeri. All the popular and classy ones were arranged together. They all had the same thoughts.  
"There is gonna be a big rivalry!" When the teacher entered, everyone sat in their own places but there was one certain somebody who was missing. And that was Sakura Haruno.

* * *

When Sakura decided to roam around, she felt into a big trap. She went to the washroom but when she got out of it and stood there by the veranda, a pack of boys who got rejected by Sakura before, stood before her. They were 7 in number. They caught her and was blocking her way.

"You! Why did you reject us?! We hoped that you would find us great but you didn't! Now it's time for your punishment! And it is going to be an interesting one, little kitten!" The leader of the pack finished it by letting out an evil laugh and licked his lips when he said the word 'Interesting'.  
The others were desperate for her as well. Their eyes were full of want and it grossed the hell out of Sakura.

She didn't show any kind of emotion to their threat. She answered emotionlessly," I have classes right now. I don't have time for your lifeless things."  
Sakura was a scrappy fighter. She wanted to beat the shit out of all of them but since they were large in number, she stayed calm. She attempted to excuse herself from them but failed.

One of them said," Oh really? You think we are letting you go?! Never!" and with that all of them surrounded her and pushed her to the floor. She wanted to get out of their hard grasp but failed. They pulled her hair and beat her hard. She tried to fight back but it was totally useless. She tried to scream and cry for help but they gagged her with a black cloth. They tore her clothes apart only to leave her in her undergarments. She cried hard and the last thing she said was," Please, please don't! Please don't hurt me!" before she lost her senses as one of them hit her on the head with a baseball bat.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The first chapter done! I am going to release the next chapter on the next Saturday. Meanwhile, stay well! :D **


End file.
